


Sometimes

by TemporaryDysphoria



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I saw a brilliant picture on tumblr and I was inspired to DELIVER, Lupin wears lingerie and Fujiko likes it alright, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, if lupin in lingerie is your brand of sin then this fic might be for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporaryDysphoria/pseuds/TemporaryDysphoria
Summary: The one where Lupin wears lingerie and Fujiko low-key enjoys it.This is nothing but a sex scene, there's not even a vague attempt at a plot.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this absolutely gorgeous picture here:  
> https://thegreatermassofdeath.tumblr.com/post/189521844323/coupla-wips-here-thinkin-about-the-movie-where  
> and what can I say, I was inspired. 
> 
> Enjoy the sin.

“Lu-pin!”

Fujiko drags the two syllables of his name out longer than they need to be and her smug smile tells the grinning thief that she’s just discovered exactly what he’s wearing underneath his usual attire. She runs a delicate hand across the expanse of his back, her grin growing wider with every second.

“You naughty, naughty man,” she says with a grin, her eyes travelling appreciatively down the rest of his body, likely imagining the view minus his outwear.

“Have I successfully caught your interest Fujicakes?” he says lecherously, dipping a hand around her waist. She doesn’t let him get too far, as expected. She slides away from him, but not before running a hand down his chest, giggling.

“Lacy too? You _are_ naughty.”

“That sounds a lot like I’ve caught your interest,” he leans in for an attempt at a kiss. Fujiko swats him away, but he manages to plant a peck on her cheek nonetheless.

“Not here!” she admonishes, pushing his shoulder away, “You really are unbelievable.”

“Only for you Fujicakes!”

She rolls her eyes at his overconfident wink and he knows he’s in with a fighting chance.

“A quick peck to tide me over until we get to the hotel?” he asks, sidling up beside her again.

She makes a show about thinking over his request, humming and directing her gaze somewhere over his shoulder.

“What colour is it?”

“Oh- _oh!_ ” he jumps excitedly when she slides a hand over his shoulder, fingertips drifting over the elastic hidden under his shirt.

“Black of course,” he winks, “white washes me out.”

“Mmmmm,” she leans up into his space, “only black?”

Her perfume is strong when he breathes in through his nose and he almost loses his composure when she runs a delicate ( _deadly_ ) finger over his pulse point.

“Black,” he shudders at the contact, “and blue.”

She smiles like a housecat toying with a mouse.

“Like a bruise.”

“You’re a cruel woman Fujiko.”

Her lips are warm when she presses a quick kiss to his cheek, “You love it.”

_Oh, he’s so gone on this beautiful, deadly woman._

“Lord help me, I do.”

She pulls her hand away from his shoulder and he misses the warmth immediately. She starts to walk away and he’s torn between falling into step beside her, or waiting a moment to watch her leave.

_Because she is nothing short of stunning to watch as she leaves a room._

She grins at him over her shoulder like she knows what he’s thinking and she continues to walk towards the door of the bar.

_And that’s definitely more of a swing in her hips than she usually has – she knows he’s watching._

“Are you coming, lover?” she almost purrs the last word and Lupin jumps to his feet, ready to obey.

“Yes, yes, yes!”

And then he’s following, only a few steps behind now, because his woman is a _view_ and he wants to enjoy it.

Once in the safety of the hotel room, and Fujiko has shrugged of her leather jacket, Lupin decides its safe to try his luck again. He takes a delicate hand in his own, bringing it to his mouth to plant a kiss on the soft skin. Fujiko giggles, but doesn’t swat him away this time. She does however, extricate her hand after a moment, and shoo’s him when he goes to follow her towards the bedroom.

“Fujikooo,” he whines.

“Give me a minute, you insatiable man. A girl needs to get ready.”

Effectively distracted by the image that provides, Lupin waits just outside the door. She opens the door a crack some minutes later, dragging him through the gap. They fall together with a giggle - Lupin is surprised to find her still fully clothed. The way she’d said ‘ _get ready_ ’ he’d expected to walk in on lingerie that rivalled his own.

Speaking of his own.

Fujiko slots her mouth across his, effectively silencing him while her hand runs down his chest. Her deft fingers undo just enough buttons to slide her hand under his shirt. She hums a pleased noise into his mouth when her fingers come into contact with the lace brassiere.

“How long have you been wearing this for Lupin?” she says with a wily grin, fingers tracking small circles around a nipple, rubbing through the lace, “just tonight? Or all day?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

He lifts her chin and starts to kiss his way down her neck. One of his favourite things to do was to listen to the sounds Fujiko makes as he makes his way from the bottom of an earlobe slowly down to a collarbone. She hums out a pleased moan as he sucks against a pulse point, her tricky fingers working quickly on the rest of his buttoned shirt.

She pulls the fabric apart, and the grin that splits her face is radiant when she takes in the full spectacle.

“What do you think Fujicakes?”

“The blue looks good on you, lover.”

She hooks a finger through the centre of the brassiere, creating friction against already sensitive nipples. Lupin leans down to catch her mouth in a quick kiss.

“I thought so too. I’m glad you like it.”

He starts to unbutton her own shirt, but she beats him too it, opening the garment in a mirror movement of his own. Lupin gawks for a second at the view, before he bursts out laughing. He wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up so he can bury his face between her heavy breasts. She swears and laughs as her feet leave the floor, swotting his head good-naturedly.

“Don’t laugh, it’s rude. What’s a girl to think?”

“Sorry Fujicakes,” he says into the crevasse between her breasts. He kisses each one reverently, “it’s just funny, because we match.”

She huffs and winks at him, “I wear it better.”

Lupin leans back and takes in the sight. Fujiko’s breasts lie barely covered in what has to be an almost exact copy of the same brassiere he’s currently wearing. He can just make out the hard nubs that betray how much she’s enjoying the attention beneath the black and blue lace.

“I can’t argue the truth,” he says with chuckle, and puts her down gently, “I still look pretty good though right?”

He gives her a cheeky wink and she rolls her eyes, shrugging out of her shirt entirely. Lupin follows her drift and drops his own shirt to the floor behind him. Her hands ghost along his waistline until they reach his belt buckle.

“The real question is,” she coos, “do we match on the bottom as well?”

Lupin takes the chance to pull her hips towards his own, “only one way to find out.”

She slides a hand into his pants after she undoes his belt and zipper. She grins when her fingers come into contact with more lace. She loops her fingers into the elastic and pulls up so the trim lies just above the waistline of his pants.

“Oh, you _are_ naughty, Lupin.”

“Well,” he says, pecking his way across her face and neck once more, tasting her salty sweet skin, “do we match?”

She takes a step back, pushing him towards the bed. He goes down willingly, leaning back on his elbows as Fujiko shimmies out of her tight pants before him.

“Oh, we _do!_ ” he exclaims happily, at the sight of the barely there, lacy fabric, a T-shape against Fujiko’s pale creamy skin. She motions for him to do the same and he complies swiftly ( _he’d never leave a woman waiting, after all_ ), and he runs his hands fervently over the curves of her ass when she walks confidently between his spread legs.

She makes a pleased sound when he dips his fingers behind the lace of the panties, testing and teasing the waters. He nuzzles the fabric of one cup out of the way so he can lavish the pebbly skin with attention. She reaches down between them to palm him through the lace of his own panties, not that he needs it. The lace rubs deliciously against the head of his cock and he’s not ashamed to let out an appreciative moan when she grips him tightly and strokes. He responds in kind by slipping between her folds and rubbing small circles around the small nub there. Her hips stutter in his hand and he grins against her breast.

_She’s always beautiful, never more so than when she comes apart in front of him._

He traces the movements he knows she likes, dipping further down every now and then to tease relentlessly. She pushes him back further onto the bed, so that she can straddle his legs, giving him easier access. She pauses for a second before she climbs after him, fingers looped in the waistband of the panties, about to pull them off completely. Quickly Lupin shoots out a hand, stopping her in her tracks. He loops his arms around and pulls her on top of him, with a murmur.

“Leave them on.”

It’s an enchanting view to look down between them. Fujiko’s beautiful form, tapering down to where Lupin has his hand moving rhythmically underneath lace, the movement creating tantalising friction against his own lace covered cock. He spares a brief thought that he could probably come like this, and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, but then Fujiko shifts so that his fingers slip inside her and his focus hones in on a much better option.

“Hey Fujiko,” he manages to mutter, with a cheeky wiggle of his eyebrows.

She gives him half a glance, her eyes lidded as she rocks back against his fingers, “Mmmm.”

He bucks up against her and she groans lowly.

“M’close,” she stutters out as Lupin adds a thumb to equation, rubbing her clit as she rocks on his digits.

_Never let it be said that Lupin the Third didn’t aim to please his women._

Her velvety walls clench around his fingers and her hips cant backwards as she comes with a low moan. She crashes her mouth into his, kissing him ferociously and it’s all he can do to hang on for the ride as she grinds against him, riding out the waves. He pulls her panties aside, and does the same to his own, finally freeing his aching cock from the confines of the lace.

Then she’s lining him up and sinking down onto him with hot silky heat and hell, it’s been a while, and he’s forgotten _just how good_ Fujiko feels around him. She nips at his bottom lip and rubs her hands over his chest as she rises up and slowly sinks back down, enveloping him in liquid fire. He looks down to where they’re joined, laced bunched to the side and he knows then and there he’s not going to last long, and he’s exceedingly thankful that Fujiko has already come once.

He grabs at her hips for stability, and uses the leverage to speed up the pace. She arches her back and moans before leaning back down to kiss him, the movement made sloppy by her rapidly increasing breathing. He can feel her tightening around him and he wills himself to hold out just a little bit longer.

He grabs one of her hands from its position on his chest and brings it down to where they’re joined. She gets the hint fairly quickly and starts to make the tiny circles that he knows will have her bucking against him in no time flat.

“Come on, Fujicakes,” he says roughly, almost a beg, but not quite.

She groans as he speeds up to an almost brutal pace, hips pistoning, making an obscene smacking noise with every thrust. He attaches his mouth to a nipple and sucks, and its only a few short thrusts after that, that has her tightening around him again with a moan. He follows her over the edge soon after, hips stuttering as he empties himself with an unashamed groan into her chest.

Sticky and sated, he grins up at her, happy to see the same glazed expression on her normally tactful, considering face.

“Maybe I should wear things like this more often,” he says with a saucy grin, leaning up to kiss her chastely on the lips.

She pats him absently on the head, “Not all the time, it’s not as fun if you wear them all the time.”

He pouts, “Sometimes though, right?”

She smiles and leans down, pressing his shoulder back into the mattress as she claims his mouth in a languid kiss.

“Mmmmm, sometimes.”


End file.
